Sly Cooper: Kingpin
by Gamer453
Summary: Taking place in 2025 Europe. After an assassination attempt on the Tavirez Family line, the movement dubbed as the "Tavirez Mob" which is really called "The Tavirez Assembly" fell into corruption under a man known as Derrick Pera. This anti-terrorism turned neo-globalism group soon started attacking European INTERPOL and their allies, including the Cooper Gang.
1. Intro

"Derrick, the moment you walk out of that door, I'm not gonna be able to stop you from killing yourself, you hear me?!" Reuben asked.

"Oh do I look like I care?" Derrick said before pointing the gun at Reuben.

"Trust me, Adrien isn't going to like this." Reuben said.

"In that case, if Adrien is there, I will shoot him too. This isn't a democracy Reuben, this is a monarchy and all the family line needs to go." Derrick said. "And when I say something, I mean it."

The scene blacks out with a gunshots being heard with sirens from the distance.

One week later, at the Cooper gang's hideout. Bentley was looking at the news. Sly came up to check on him.

"So, anything new?" Sly asked.

"Well, it seems like an assassination attempt on the Tavirez Mob's leadership." Bentley said.

"Tavirez Mob, aren't those guys supporters of Europe or something?" Sly asked.

"Yes, definitely." Bentley said. "There are a list of that family line, their description, and their status."

 _Gregory Tavirez_

 _Description: Former leader of the movement._

 _Status: KIA_

 _Linda Tavirez_

 _Description: Wife of Gregory Tavirez._

 _Status: KIA_

 _Jacob Tavirez_

 _Description: Oldest of the three sons. Also a Security Guard._

 _Status: Wounded, still alive._

 _Adrien Tavirez_

 _Description: The son in the middle. Youngest quantum/rocket scientist in the economic movement. Also good with guns even though it's mainly used as a deterrent anyways._

 _Status: Unknown, last seen in Lisbon, Iberia. Possibly KIA eventhough body wasn't found. Footage sees him shot in the head near the right eye before being cut out, but is not visible to the public._

 _Reuben Tavirez_

 _Description: Military Strategist of the EU. Managed to flush out Neo-ISIS terrorist groups._

 _Status: KIA, body was not found, video only footage not visible to public shows 30 shots coming out of a UMP .45 into the chest by a masked gunman. The only thing found in the scene was a metal chest-plate which was clean and possibly meant to deter us._

"That is insane." Sly said. "Who do you think could do such a thing?" Sly asked.

"Only a person who knows only how to spoil himself in power and corruption." A mysterious young man said as he got in through the window.

"Who are you?" Sly asked.

"Reuben." They young man said.


	2. Iberia Part 1: The Warp Drive Heist

_**Note: Adrien will only be mentioned. He will not make an appearance. Anyways. the gang is met by a former assembly member known as Reuben Tavirez. The gang's first mission from him is to steal a warp drive which was included in the concept of the "IXS First Amendment" Adrien's first warp ship. This was not because Reuben hated Adrien, but rather it was for his own safety considering that Adrien did get brain damage from a sniper shot which causes a scar near his right eye. (Yes, the picture used on the cover of the R &A Code Lyoko fanfiction was supposed to be what Adrien looks like, so Badgeball, stop messaging me about it. Seriously, do you want to speak with me or not, make up your mind, yes I get it, I was a creep back there, but still...)**_

"Is he a ghost?" Murray asked.

"Of course not, if you aren't living under a rock, there's a thing called Graphene. Very light and strong material." Reuben said.

"Excuse Murray, he's thick skulled." Bentley said.

"You could say the same about my brother, a sniper bullet ricocheted off his skull, and he's permantently mentally impaired. Whick reminds me, I need you to steal that device form him." Reuben said. "I'll pay for materials for a new hide out if you do."

"Okay, what device do you need stolen off him so he doesn't hurt himself or get in a direct conflict with some Aliens of solona or veldin?" Sly asked.

"You mocking me?" Reuben asked.

"No, he's not, long story short, we were sucked through a warp hole where we met with some aliens." Bentley said.

"Where time stopped?" Reuben asked.

"Yes how do you know if you weren't involved in ourthing?" Bentley asked.

"The same reason I'm here, I know you guys from that competition thing. Adrien of course threw a spitball at one of the octopus-like aliens like the little brat he was." Reuben said.

"That one deserved it" Sly interrupted.

"Anyways, chop chop, I'll watch the place for you, you get that warp drive. Here's the location." Reuben said before giving a map and an exact location to Sly.

"Madrid, Spain, are you sure this is the right place?" Sly asked.

"For a Portuguese man to hide his valuable stuff, yes. Inside that building, behind an Ezio Auditore gaming poster, you'll see a switch, flick it and you'll soon find it." Reuben said.

3 hours later, at Madrid, Lisbon, at the abandoned warehouse.

"Well, I don't see any posters." Sly said.

"I do see an old car with it's keys though. I wonder how it drives." Murrey said.

"Murray, DON'T" Sly said. Too late Murrey started the car and it crashed into a wall of the warehouse. Surpisingly, the wall didn't break, infact, not a scratch.

"None of this gets mentioned to Adrien or Reuben." Sly said to Murray.

"I promise." Murray said.

"Hey, I see a poster, it was where the car was," Bentley said.

"Well done" Sly said before ripping the poster off the wall.

Sly flicked the switch and a music box started playing a tune.

"Hmm, that music box wasn't there before." Sly whispered to himself.

He went after the musicbox, Bentley and Murray followed. Sly soon turned it off as it was getting annoying already. Soon, a mechanism was triggered in the musicbox which soon turned the warehouse into a parkour course, with the warp drive being in the middle of it all. The garage door and the parking space is still available.

"Murray, get the car, Bentley, follow him and tell Reuben we found the Warp drive and are on our way." Sly said before attempting the parkour course. As soon as he got on the first main platform, a voice is heard.

"Hey, get out of my warehouse!" Said the voice.

"Sly, ignore it, it's a voice recording of Adrien, meant to be a deterrant!" Bentley dismissed.

Sly gotten to the second main platform. He was nearly whacked by a crowbar, Adrien's melee weapon that "will" also used to open his ship up or access computer terminals. Sly used his cane to stop the mechanism, as soon as the mechanism broke, he took his cane out.

Soon he gotten to the Warp drive platform. there are five levers, each has a different color, Red, Green, Black, Blue, and White with a question. "How many 'resourses each day'? Answer wrongly, and this place explodes. I'd rather destroy this thing than have it fall into someone elses hands."

There were no answers only levers, Sly then contacted Reuben.

"Hey, there's five levers here, but no answers." Sly said.

"What is the question?" Reuben said.

"How many resources each day? Resources each day being the key words." Sly said.

"Hmm, Resouces each day. There's five levers. Sly, choose anyone, but red." Reuben said.

"What if I answer wrongly?" Sly argued.

"Then you get the warp drive, he wanted intruders to go for the red lever so the place would come down." Reuben said. "Trust me on this, I know my brother more than you do."

Sly pulled the black lever, it pulls him down where the Warp Drive is levl with the car.

"What's the issue though, he'll lose it either way." Sly said.

"He rather would have it destroyed than to have someone else use it. Just get it in that van and keep it well hidden because that warp drive is not something that anyone needs to see stolen." Reuben said.

"Let me guess, because it's really expensive." Sly mocked.

"Don't get any ideas, Bentley, tell him." Reuben said.

"This is an enhanced Alcubierre Drive, it uses negative energy to make a ship go faster than light, however, the difference from the IXS Enterprise's warp drive is this one can produce negative energy by itself and uses half of the regular energy to fuel the ship's warp system itself, the other half serving it's main purpose to attract negative energy to cause the ship to constantly accelarate in speed without moving. Fuel will still be required to have a ship take off, but this is very efficient it seems like. If I guess this correctly, this warpdrive is meant to make a ship go twice as fast as the IXS Enterprise or 20 times the speed of light. Now, if this thing is used wrongly, it is also theorized to be a weapon of mass destruction and 1 gram can be 3 times as explosive as "Little Boy" the first nuke that was used during the end of world war 2, poor people though. I'd hate to see a third world war break out." Bentley explained.

"Uh, World War 3 already happened." Reuben said.

"You're kidding right?" Sly asked.

"Nope, WW3 was against terrorism, the whole world was fighting, except parts of the EU, also, another reason I'm shipping the warp drive to NASA, I don't trust the European Union if they haven't fought in the war against terrorism. Not saying they are bad, but why would I want to give a warp drive to a nation who didn't even have the money to get itself off it's knees." Reuben explained.

The warp drive was loaded and they started going back to the hideout.

"You do know that NASA is in the U.S. right, the country that has trillions in debt?" Bentley said.

"Hey, at least they managed to pay 12 trillion without messing up their economy further." Reuben argued. "Besides, eventhough Derrick is now saying that the US owes the assembly, the US doesn't owe anything. We, or I'll say the assembly owes them, and you have that payment plus another 2 million. However, I'm keeping the money." Reuben said.

"What about us?" Sly said.

"You aren't in the assembly, so you aren't related to us, but I'm still keeping my promise, I will get the materials and you will live off radar. I even have solar panels being made by Adrien. This will be like any typical house in the US, but with privacy. At least privacy from nations, if you do stuff that I didn't ask you to do and it's illegal, I will have to report it in, and I promise you, I won't mind getting arrested myself if necessary." Reuben said. "What ever money is left over, you get 99%."

"And the other 1%?" Sly asked,

"It's to get the thing shipped to NASA." Reuben said. "I'm on a budget so I have to pay myself back, besides, the Tavirez Assembly has recently declared a war on your clan, and I have two drones looking out for members of the group who is coming after your hideout, surprisingly enough, no one bothered with it."

"So, how did you survive getting shot 30 times in the chest by a UMP .45?" Sly said.

"Millions of layers of graphene, eventhough it's still thin as a tip of a pencil." Reuben said.

3 hours later, the trio returned to the hideout.

"So, you guys had a good ride on the two cars?" Reuben said.

"Wait, you knew?" Sly asked.

"You're not in trouble, that car was basically useless and we needed something to test the graphene wall on, I had a bit of a fear rush because that was where the explosives were." Reuben said.

The trio looked really ticked off at Reuben.

"Look, ignorance is bliss, so don't get mad at me anyways." Reuben said. "Blame Adrien for his geeky gamer concepts."

"I don't want you to hide it from me again." Sly demanded before threatening Reuben with the cane.

"Oh, I won't but you do realize that a cane ain't gonna change my mind, let alone 30 big bore bullets." Reuben said. "Anyways, I gotta get this thing shipped off, enjoy the rest of your day, just don't get caught.

Reuben put the drive in a big box, gets it in his truck, and drove away, he dropped a paper on the way out the door.

"What is this?" Sly said.

 _Your pay is under the bed, I know, it's not a lot, but it will get you by._

Sly found 2 million dollars under the bed along with a key and address that's supposed to be where the new hide out is, all in a briefcase.

"So, what is it Sly?" Bentley asked.

"It seems like when they are done, we are able to move to Bucaco Forest." Sly said. "It's supposed to be underground and well hidden, people won't even notice if they walk on the door as it will be secured when locked." Sly said. "However, he suggests we go there only an night when no one is there. It's a lot of money here though."

Reuben called right after.

"Alright, I'm on my way back, it seems like the hideout was finished early. However, they decided that we owe them 1.9 million dollars for the project. *Sigh* i don't have the money, sorry guys." Reuben said.


End file.
